Beverage can handles facilitate holding of a beverage can by a user so that a hand of a user does not come into contact with the beverage can, which can cause unnecessarily warming or cooling of a beverage stored inside the can.
Known beverage can handles, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,261,635, 4,602,723, 5,054,638, and 5,505,330, have a “D” shape to provide a space between a hand of a user and a body of the beverage can when the handle is attached to the beverage can. These known D-shaped handles are generally one-piece and are sized such that a height of the handle is at least the same height as the beverage can. The storage and transport of known D-shaped beverage can handles is relatively cumbersome due to the size of these handles.
Improvements to beverage can handles are therefore desirable.